Chuckles
Chuckles is a serial killer, and member of the Slaughterhouse Nine. Appearance Chuckles is described as a tall, pear shaped man. He usually dressed up as a fat clown and had an aversion to both basic and advanced hygiene. His clones had a noticeable different and drastic appearance with scarred tattoos for makeup and accordion-elbow arms,Chuckles, tall, fat, with arms that zig-zagged, her own addition. Thirty-one elbows, and arms that dragged behind them as they moved. Here and there, one of them would twitch, a tic. The clown makeup was a series of scars, tattooed on. One activated his speedster abilities experimentally, crossing the room in a flash. Nostalgic, in a way. Chuckles had been around when she’d joined. - Excerpt from Interlude 25 still they had the same basic body type.Bonesaw made cosmetic changes here and there, to make the clones fit who they were before. It’s why Murder Rat’s skinny and King is muscular, for example. - Comment by Wildbow on Sting 26.3 Abilities and Powers Chuckles is a Brute and Mover. He has super speed in his head and legs and super strength in his chest and arms.He reached the top of the staircase he’d made and came face to face with Chuckles. The clown was fat, tall, and generally pear-shaped. It was dirty, grungy, almost fetid, smelling of sweat and blood and worse things. No wonder. He can’t even clean himself, with arms like those. The Chuckles had arms that zig-zagged, consisting of more elbow than arm. They trailed behind him like ribbons, and the hands at the end were large and blunt-fingered. “Ha,” Chuckles said. The clown drew one arm close, folding the elbows, then lashed out with a surprising speed, extending the elbows all at once. Golem let himself fall face-down on the rooftop before the fist could connect, unsure if he’d even be able to rise. The clown laughed, a discordant sound, as if there were a different voice for each syllable of the utterance. Super speed in the head and legs, super strength in the chest and arms. He had to deal with perceiving the world too fast, unable to communicate. Only managed to teach himself to make a sound like laughter. Kind of. Went crazy. Like Purity’s going to. Already, the clown was preparing to strike again, planting his feet, rearing back, and condensing one of his accordion-arms by folding all of the elbows. Theo reached into the ground, creating a large hand from beneath Chuckles. He closed the fingertips on a single point. Chuckles crumpled, but Theo’s grip between his legs was strong enough to hold him upright. Hanging limp, in too much pain to move, Chuckles giggled. A strained sound. - Excerpt from Interlude 26b Unfortunately, Chuckles' powers cause him to perceive the world around him in perpetual slow motion, leaving him unable to communicate.“Chuckles can’t talk,” Tattletale said. “He laughs, but he can’t talk.” - Excerpt from Interlude 26b He taught himself how to make a sound similar to laughter - the source of his name. The original Chuckles may have had greater versatility with his abilities with developed tactics that were not displayed by his clones.Though it’s somewhat justified in this instance as they don’t retain their full memories – only cobbled-together personalities and histories. - Comment by Wildbow in Sting 26.3The entity observed the ongoing conflict. No less than five seconds after it had been trapped, two figures had emerged from a doorway between worlds. The entity could see the paths forming, trace them back to the source. Another world, a living world without a shard occupying it. They engaged the eight with their own perception abilities, intervening to assist a group of others. As a pair, they opened fire with guns, then waded into hand to hand combat. The entity looked at the male, and it saw the connection to the same shard as the eight. His connection was stronger, more mature. - Excerpt from Interlude 26 History Background Chuckles attacked a police station at one point in his careerAnother member of the Nine from yesteryear, Chuckles, attacking a police station. No use to her, beyond serving as a testament to what might happen if she consolidated too many forces in one place. - Excerpt from Interlude 13. Was at Riley's house on January 20th 2005, when the nine recruited Bonesaw into their ranks.January 20th, 2005 ... “She’s done,” Mister Jack said, standing. He stretched. “As for what we do with her, we-” He broke off as the clown in the hallway laughed, an eerie, offbeat sound that seemed to be missing something most laughs had. It seemed to take Jack a moment to gather why the clown had laughed. When he looked down, Riley was looking up at him, smiling. It was a forced expression. “What’s this?” Jack asked. He smiled back. “Something funny?” - Excerpt from Interlude 25 Story Start Chuckles was dead, however the member he helped recruit came across a DNA sample from the former clown.Interlude 19.x Post-Timeskip Multiple clones were created which differed considerably from the original. Besides scarification to approximate clown makeup the clones were also made with 30 additional elbows, able to make accordion like punches. Various Chuckles was used as back up and a type of communication network.A rumble marked Golem’s real direction of attack. A second hand, down on the street below, gripping the large, six-story tower he’d created earlier in the fight, pulling it down. It toppled on top of the building that Winter and Crimson had emerged from. Toppled towards Screamer and Cherish. In that same moment, Chuckles made an appearance. He moved so fast it was almost as though he teleported, appearing beside the two girls. My bugs barely had time to make contact and try to get a sense of him before he was moving again, holding the two villains this time. They jerked to a stop. I felt a fraction of the same confusion Chuckles no doubt did. I sensed his arms, extended to ridiculous lengths. He realized they were caught, bound to the computers. Too entangled to take along. And then he was gone, out of the building as the hand struck home. Two floors crushed, the two villains crushed with them. - Excerpt form Sting 26.2 Gold Morning A Chuckles clone participated in the Oil-rig battle on the first day of the End of the World. He deployed with Clockblocker, Gentle Giant, and one other cape against ZionExtinction 27.4. After proving ineffective he returned with his battered allies in his arms. Chuckles was not seen again. Trivia *Chuckles appears as an antagonist in an early Worm draft titled Circus vs. the Elite where he was explicitly a creation of Mother rather then a separate individual later cloned and modified.Nah. Was Nice Guy. As in, the guy so bland and normal that you wouldn’t ever think he could do something so bad. Chuckles was something else entirely. Many of the S9 and S9-alikes who didn’t make it into the final group have been referenced by this point. Ones who appeared in previous drafts of Wormverse writings. Chuckles featured in ‘Circus vs. the Elite’, the same story where Bitch was first conceptualized. In the story, the ‘Elite’, a top-tier group of supervillains looking to control supervillainy worldwide came to the city (might’ve been Toronto), and much like the S9 did, they pay personal visits to each of the villains and villain groups as a show of power. The idea here, however, was that the Elite were wanting the villains to submit to their authority and work under their organization. The villains band together in groups to hold out against the incursion. Elite member Bonesaw, who went by a different name, sends her creation Chuckles after Circus and Parian. - Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 20.x Fanart Gallery ChuckogayJK8Cheese.png| Image by Blastweave on Reddit. |link=https://imgur.com/ogayJK8 Chuckles by scarfgirl.png| Image by Scarfgirl Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Brute Category:Mover Category:Villains Category:Slaughterhouse Nine Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters